Secret Weapon
by Arieanna
Summary: For the TTH 20 min with Faith. When the Aurors are up against a new enemy, how can a muggle girl help


Title: Secret Weapon  
Author: Arieanna (arieannahotmail.com)  
Genre: 20 minutes with Faith challenge   
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, All Buffy and Angel peeps are courtesy of the JossGod and Mutant Enemy. All JK Rowling peeps belong the her incredible imagination and her publishing company.

Distribution: TTH. And, if you want it, just ask me!! I love to share!  
AN: Okay, so I'm usually not a one shot fic writher, but I love Faith, so I had to try this one!

Start: 1:23

He didn't understand why it was they had to have her. Why, when his team of Aurors was the top one that the British Ministry of Magic had, that they had to have an outside expert assigned to their unit.

Not only was she an outside expert, but she was a muggle one at that! 

It wasn't as if he was one of those racist blokes that didn't think that muggles had any value whatsoever. They already had one on their team. Malfoy filled that role very well. The annoying prat may have decided to fight the good fight, but he still had the superiority complex that his Death Eater father had instilled in him. Draco had not been happy when he had been informed of the new working situation. And although Draco was bigoted, he did have a point.

What on earth could a muggle be an expert on when their job was magical law enforcement?

He ran his hand through his always disheveled black hair, making note to try to hide the scar on his forehead, and took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of him.

It was the door to the office of Kinsley Shacklebolt, his direct supervisor. And behind that door was the new member of his team. Not that he wanted to meet her. Not at all.

"Get in here, Potter! We've been waiting for you."

Harry cringed, the tone in Shacklebolt's voice betraying the man's impatience. Harry was a little impatient himself, actually. After all, he had grown up believing he was a muggle until Hagrid had arrived on his 11th birthday with his Hogwarts letter. He shouldn't be this against working with a muggle.

Then again, maybe Hermione was right. Maybe he did have a hero complex. Maybe he just couldn't believe that there was something a muggle could know that would defeat this new partner of Voldemort that Harry himself hadn't already thought of and tried. After all, the girl seemed to be unable to be hit by any curse that they had tried to throw at her.

Harry entered the office to see Kingsley, and across from him in one of the two visitor chairs, was one of the sexiest woman that Harry had ever seen.

She had long, dark hair that had a slight wave to it. It was hanging lose over her almost bare back. A tattoo graced her arm, tribal of some sort. The halter top that she was wearing was black, and though it was just tied across the back, it did a fair job of covering her front enough to leave things to the imagination. As Harry's gaze traveled over her, he saw that she was wearing leather pants. Black leather. Her feet were encased in leather boots, and they looked as though they would cause some serious damage if she ever chose to use them on someone, and as Harry looked back up into her dark eyes, it seemed as if she might use them on him. It was obvious this girl was capable of reading people, and Harry was sure that she had been able to see the lick of desire in his emerald eyes.

She was extraordinary. And from the sense of power emanating from her, she wasn't the muggle that he had been expecting, the one that he had had a meeting with.

Kingsley cleared his throat, subtly trying to get their attention.

"Potter, this is your new team member, Faith. Faith, this is Harry Potter."

Harry looked over to Kingsley in shock.

"But she's so powerful! How can she be a muggle? And, furthermore, how can she help us with that unusual problem that we have?"

Faith spoke then, and her smoky voice suited her perfectly. "Actually, Hagrid tells me that slayers aren't really muggles. Magical creature, I think he called me? And I hear you have yourself a slight problem with a stronger than average chick. Sounds like Kennedy to me. You may be a great Wizard, but I'm sure you know dick about a dark slayer. Seeing as I was one, once, KB thought I was the perfect person to help."

Harry's jaw dropped in shock. A dark Slayer? Well, that would explain the girl's speed, then. And, he grudgingly admitted, it looked like they were going to need Faith's help, after all. He guessed she really was the secret weapon Shacklebolt had made her out to be.

End: 1:44

A/N 2: Okay, so I went a minute over, but my plot bunny captured me. Would anyone like to see any more of this one? It's nibbling at my brain with an idea of where it could go, if there was any interest.


End file.
